musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wise
Wise "the Gold Pen" (del inglés significa: Sabio "el Boligrafo de Oro"); antes Wise Da' Gangsta seudónimo de Gabriel Antonio Cruz Padillahttp://sadaic.org.ar/obras.autor.php?codigo=137055 (n. 1980; Bayamón) es un compositor, cantante, productorhttp://www.ipauta.com/web/noticias/wise-le-pone-ritmo-los-angeles-de-charlie/ y empresario de Puerto Rico. Biografia A los 12 años de edadhttp://www.wisethegoldpen.com/wise-2020, descubrió que su pasión era componer porque Edgar Joel interpretó Hasta el Sol de hoy.http://www.ipauta.com/wise-the-gold-pen-y-su-sabiduria-musical/ Se considera una persona tranquila a quien le gusta estar siempre en casa viendo alguna película.http://www.panamaamerica.com.pa/notas/1188997-su-mision-es-unir-el-talento Esta casado con la actriz y cantante venezolana Alexandra Rodriguez. Tiene una hija llamada Gabriela Nicole. Trabajos ;Composiciones Listado:https://genius.com/artists/Wise-the-gold-pen *1993: Hasta el Sol de hoy (escrita a los 12 años) *2004: Baby, olvidame (Hasta el fín) *2005: Mayor que yo *2006: Hello (Mas Flow: Los Benjamins), Lento, Down, Noche de entierro, Me matas *2007: Lito y Polaco ft. Gustavo (La secta): Ella vive sola, Zun da da, Te vas, Sola, Pa´ la tumba, Llore y llore, Dile, Periodico de ayer *2008: Te regalo amores, Te amare, He venido, Llorar lloviendo, Amor primero, Si me tocaras, Te vi llorar *2009: Maríalola, Carita linda, Te ame en mis sueños, El doctorado, Mi amor es pobre, Enamorarme quiero *2010: Por esa mujer, 15 inviernos, Hoy lo siento, Vendí todo, Dime baby, No vale la pena, Un beso (canción de Pee Wee), Atrapados?, Tus quince *2011: Ni loca, Poquito a poquito, Arcoíris de colores, Casi, casi *2012: La mala, Diosa de los corazones, Tu primer amor, Princesa mía, Todo lo que sube baja, Duele sin ti *2013: Prometo olvidarte, No soy de piedra, Rueda, rueda *2014: Pierdo la cabeza *2015: Por ti, Desde cero *2016: Los Eleven:Trap Miami, Me llamas (canción de Piso 21) *2018: Quien sabe (canción de Natti Natasha) *Luís Fonsi de Puerto Rico: Solo nubes? ;Discografía: Discos 1997: Wise Da' Gangsta Vol. 1: La Vieja Escuela #Wise (intro) #Varius (intro II) #Master Joe Quitate #Chezina Vuelvo y le meto #Og Black Bien cruel #Ranking Stone Come back to the fight #Wise Evidentes envidiosos #Hakeeen y Jenay Te daremos la tumba #Nicky Jam Vengo a matar #Camaleon Pequeño pichon #Cabaluchi No dicimules #Wise, Kojak, Cabaluchi Mato por mi barrio #Nemo y Vale ft. Camaleon Atencion #Bam Bam Quien contra mi #Scooby Vieja guardia #Hakeen y Jenay Mi estilo es flow #Guayo Man Enemy #Boys of the getto Llego tu familia #Too much fava Ive been around for years #Nad Jamal Razon de que mueras #Joelo (bonus) Te mato slow 1998: Wise Da' Gansta: Live 1999: Wise Da' Gangsta Vol. 2: Da' Moda 2002: Wise Da' Gansta: Reggae Moon 2004: Wise Da' Gansta: Da' Album 2005: Wise Da' Gansta: Da' Klasic 2015: Wise The Gold Pen Antes Wise 2020 álbum que contiene 17 cancionesSegún su autor contendría 20 canciones y seria lanzado el 31 de julio de 2014 del género: Urbano pop.https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/the-gold-pen/id959971299 / https://itunes.apple.com/mx/album/the-gold-pen/id908874029 #Intro ft. Kendo Kaponi #Amores como el tuyo ft. Ken-Y #La calle no juega ft. Ñengo Flow #Contra la pared ft. Farruko / reggaeton #Boca con boca ft. Franco el Gorila #Bam Bam #Hoy ft. Héctor el Father #Morir de amor ft. Maluma (Prod. By Eliel) #Fin de semana ft. Baby Rasta y Gringo / reggaeton #Tu no eres feliz ft. Joey Montana #Es distinto ft. Luigi 21 Plus #Se acabo ft. Victor Manuelle #Piel con piel #Contra la pared ft. Farruko & Zion & Lennox #Bam Bam ft. Elvis Crespo (Remix) #Morir de amor ft. Maluma (Remix) #La botella 2015: 14F Con DJ Luian, oír. #Bye Bye (canción de Farruko) #Me dejo llevar (canción de Arcangel) #En la nada (canción de Zion & Lennox) #Necesito de ti (canción de De La Ghetto) #Periodico de ayer (canción de Ñengo Flow ft. Jory) #Mi Angel (canción de Maluma ft. Ken-Y) #Ay Ay Ay (canción de Baby Rasta & Gringo) #El no estará a mi nivel (canción de J Alvarez) #Baby Boo (canción de Cosculluela) #Envejecer conmigo (canción de Randy) #No lo deseas na (canción de Pusho) #Decisiones (canción de Luigi 21 Plus ft. Arcangel) #No reciclo amores (canción de Yomo) #Dejate llevar (canción de Gotay) #Si te vas (canción de Genio El Mutante) #Sin ti (canción de Alexa) ;Colaboraciones *2000: Gavilan: Despertando conciencia 1 2002: Gavilan: Despertando conciencia 2 #Honor A Quien Honor Merece (canción de Gavilan) #Master Joe - ¿Por Qué Me Celas De Ella? #Don Chezina - Báilame Pretty #O.G. Black - Yo Llegué Primero #Ranking Stone - Tu Cuerpo #Jenay - Yales Bailen #Trébol Clan - Baila Sin Parar #Daddy Yankee Feat. Wise Da' Gansta - Nadie Es Tu Socio En La Brega #Wise Da' Gansta Feat. Gavilán - Necio #Master Joe & O.G. Black ft. Gavilán - Ángel De La Guarda #Trébol Clan Feat. Gavilán - Volando Se Fue #Be.Be Feat. Wise Da' Gansta - Nace Una Criatura #Rey Pirín - ¿Qué Le Pasó A Mi Enemigo? #Dj Blass - Déjame Soñar #Wise Da' Gansta ft. Gavilán - Tengo Un Amor #Madre (canción de Gavilan) ;Canciones sin álbum *2011: Dime, Volver a ti ft. Olga Tañón (Pina Records), Sin titulo *? ft. Arcangel, ? ft. Jowell y Randy, ? ft. Tony Dize, ? ft. J Alvarez, ? ft. De la GhettoColaboración pendiente *2013: No te vayas ft. Enio; Dame un beso ft. Alexa *2016: Desde ahora (canción de Alexa & Wise The Gold Pen) Actualidad “Sentía la necesidad de agradecerle al público tanto apoyo” de allí nació su faceta como cantante, que utilizará para unir a Latinoamérica y a Estados Unidos, además de proyectarla como una carta de presentación y una propuesta para los fanáticos, aseguró. Tiene un proyecto de desarrollo de nuevos artistas, con el fin de levantar nuevas estrellas, el cual lo llama W7. Lanzará “What We Do With Bachata” con Lenny Santos, proyecto el cual dará mucho de qué hablar en el mundo (sobre todo Latinoamérica).http://elcorillord.com/wise-y-lenny-santos-presentan-what-we-do-with-bachata/ Como si fuera poco WISE se prepara para llevar de la mano a estos proyectos en especial este último con el cual se lanza como cantautor, su ‘unppluged’ el cual representa toda su gala de éxitos en toda su joven trayectoria al interpretar sus propios temas. Tiene una campaña llamada “BE WISE 2DAY”, definitivamente, el nombre de WISE es el significado de sus pasos.http://www.bonnetmedia.com/id43.html *2012: En junio viajo a Panamá, allí: Trabajó en una canción de Joey Montana, producida por Predikadorhttps://www.cocoas.net/noticia/predikador-junto-a-wise-the-gold-pen, se sorprendio de su manera de producir. Wise dijo que "será un tema que dará “mucho que hablar”, su fusión urbana y tropical parecida a el “Doctorado”, lo siente como un ‘hit’". Hace tiempo que queria trabajar con artistas de Panamá, ya que admira a Nando Boom. Hizo proyectos con: Dubosky y El Roockie. Aunque ya ha estado en el país, le encantaría conocer la cultura, la historia y la música, ya que con su trabajo quiere hacer que Panamá se conozca en todo el mundo, confesó Wise. En su disco debut en donde tendrá colaboración de artistas panameños para su canción con Joey, posiblemente por “tiempo y organización” filmen el video en Colombia. Notoriedad *Grammy Latino *Canción del Año en Premios ASCAP *Premio Lo Nuestro a la Música Latina *Estadísticas certifican que sus temas tienen un 96% de probabilidades de convertirse en #1. *“Hitmaker” con mayor cantidad de éxitos en la industria de los géneros Tropical y Urbano *Lograr colocar cinco temas simultáneamente en las listas Top 10 de Billboard. *2012: Premio por su composición “Diosa De Los Corazones”. El tema fué premiado como una de las mejores canciones urbanas en Estados Unidos y fué interpretada por La Formula (RKM & Ken-Y, Zion y Lennox, Lobo, y Arcángel) quienes la llevaron a la posición #1 en las listas de Billboard. Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial *Twitter *Canal de Youtube *Perfil en reggaetononline (en inglés) *Perfil en Allmusic.com / Perfil en Allmusic.com *Perfil en Discogs.com *Perfil en Mp3ud.com *https://www.youtube.com/user/WISEOFICIAL/videos *https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCrfkJ1pgmo9u8-_dofv9CrQ/videos Categoría:Música de Puerto Rico